1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle and or motorcycle accessory apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting accessory devices to the handle bar of a bicycle or motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling and motorcycling are both popular pastimes. During the activity, cyclers often have a need for carrying various objects. In some instances, carriers have been developed for placement over the front or rear wheels, with such carriers having braces attachable to the front or rear axles, respectively. Other such devices include baskets formed of wire for attachment to the front handlebars in a manner in which the basket extends over the front wheel. Likewise, rear saddlebags have been developed.
On many bicycles and or motorcycles, the cyclist may have one or more rear view mirrors attached to the handlebars, just forward of the handle grips. In addition, a cyclist may have a horn or light attached to the handlebars by suitable clamps. In recent times, cyclists like to carry additional items, such as music-playing devices, such as radios, tape players, CD players and the like. In many instances such devices come with detached speakers, usually a pair of such speakers.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided a new and improved handle accessory mounting assembly for bicycles and or motorcycles.